A Percabeth story: I Couldn't Love Anyone But You
by Divergent7Demigod7Tribute
Summary: Takes place right after the war with Gaea. Percy had to sacrifice himself to defeat her and her army of giants & Annabeth is devastated. 7 years later Annabeth is a loyal member of Artemis's huntresses, but what happens when she finds out that her 'Seaweed Brain' may not really be dead? PERCABETH! Rated: T for Language or whatever i decide to put in later. NOT A LEMON! Enjoy! :-D
1. Chapter 1

**I Couldn't Love Anyone But You**

**Takes place right after the war with Gaea. Percy had to sacrifice himself to defeat her and her army of giants & Annabeth is devastated. 7 years later Annabeth is a loyal member of Artemis's huntresses, but what happens when she finds out that her 'Seaweed Brain' may not really be dead? Rated: T for Language or whatever i decide to put in later. NOT A LEMON! Enjoy! :-D**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic and I know it's not going to be one of the best stories you've read so please be nice! I just wrote the 1st chapter and I'm not sure whether I should continue it or not. Tell me what you think!**

**(Almost forgot!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. I'm not our dear Uncle Rick (what a troll) so don't sue me! lol **

**Alright here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 1 **

**Percy's POV**

7 years earlier…

_A life of eternal pain and punishment…_

Nemesis's words echoed in my head.

_you must make the most selfless sacrifice to end Gaea's rein…_

She had told me this only days ago. The goddess said that there will come a time where I will have to choose whether or not to sacrifice myself to stop Gaea. I wouldn't really "die" exactly. Well, I would but my soul would suffer "eternal pain and punishment" till the end of the world or something like that. I had been terrified those last few days and it made me sick to think about leaving my family and friends…to think about leaving Annabeth. I didn't tell anyone about my conversation with Nemesis. I couldn't let them carry my burden.

So here I stood fighting off Gaea's army of monsters and giants. I slashed through a nearby hellhound. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I would have to make my decision soon. That these were my last moments.

I looked around at my surroundings. Jason was flying on Tempest at the top of the chasm fighting off some _anemoi thuellai_, or _venti _in latin. He looked like he was about to drop dead from exhaustion. Piper was on the ground with Leo battling a bunch of _telekhines _and _empousa. _Frank was in the form of a dragon with Hazel charging on a hoard of _hyperborean giants. _I looked next to me expecting to see Annabeth but she wasn't there!

I started to panic, thinking a monster had-Oh gods…what if? no. Annabeth couldn't be dead. She _couldn't! _A familiar scream interrupted my thoughts, and I searched for the source of the sound. There at the edge of the chasm Gaea was awake and in physical form fighting Annabeth!

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

She locked eyes with me for a split second and Gaea took this chance to knock her off balance. Annabeth fell with a thud and hit her head on a nearby rock. Gaea stepped forward to make the final blow.

The world seemed to slow down as I remembered the potion and knife Nemesis gave me.

_Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess…_

_And a beautiful sacrifice to put her to sleep…_

I knew what to do. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. I would not let Annabeth die. Never. I quickly took out the vial, opened it up and chugged down the rancid liquid. I unsheathed the blade from my strap, looked back at Annabeth's horror stricken face, and plunged the knife into my abdomen.

The world shuddered and I faintly heard Gaea shriek. My knees buckled and everything started to grow darker. I took one last gaze at Annabeth and her beautiful grey eyes and curly honey blonde hair. I took a shaky breath and choked out my last words.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I love you."

**Okey! please tell me what you think about it. I know it's pretty depressing for the first chapter, but I'll have the next chapter in Annabeth's POV asap! This is my first chapter so please don't be too mean. Although, constructive criticism is appreciated. whelp…review…um…whatever…k bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Couldn't Love Anyone But You**

**Takes place right after the war with Gaea. Percy had to sacrifice himself to defeat her and her army of giants & Annabeth is devastated. 7 years later Annabeth is a loyal member of Artemis's huntresses, but what happens when she finds out that her 'Seaweed Brain' may not really be dead? Rated: T for Language or whatever i decide to put in later. NOT A LEMON! Enjoy! :-D**

**Authors Note: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. I'm not our dear Uncle Rick (what a troll) so don't sue me! lol **

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I love you."

Then he falls to the ground and disappears in a flash of red light.

"NO! PERCY!"

I run to the spot where he was a moment before and fall to my knees. I can't help it but i'm sobbing uncontrollably.

"Percy…no…no…yo-you can't…you promised…you promised you would never le-leave me!….No!"

I keep on sobbing until I feel someone touch my shoulder. I look up and see Piper with tears in her eyes. I look around and see that there are only a few of monsters left in the chasm and are being taken care of by Leo and Frank. Most of them fled after Gaea fell back asleep. I don't understand how. One moment we were fighting and she had knocked me to the ground then I saw Percy…The puzzle pieces were put together inside my mind. Oh gods no… Gaea, Percy, the knife…it all came together…Percy had sacrifice himself to stop her.

I begin to sob even louder. Gaea was about to kill me and then when Percy saw he sacrificed himself!

_"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I love you."_

I never got to tell him that I loved him too. He probably knew it already, but still…I should have said it.

"I love you too…Seaweed Brain."

I can't stop the tears now. I feel so broken. Percy is DEAD! And it's all my fault! I never should have challenged Gaea. I'm so stupid! A lousy excuse for a daughter of Athena.

Piper sits next to me and comforts me while I cry. I feels like hours later when Jason finally speaks up.

"Annabeth…I'm sorry but, we need to go."

I look up at him and then back at the ground where Percy was. I can't leave! I think to myself. But I know that Jason is right and I can't sit here forever, no matter how much I wanted to. With tears still falling down my cheeks, i ask Hazel and Piper to help me up. As we start to walk I see something colorful out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head to see what it is. A choked sob escapes my lips when I realize that it's Percy's camp necklace. I reach down and pick it up. I try my best not to start bawling again but it's no use. I take a deep breath, put on the necklace, and continue to walk out towards the Argo II. When we get to camp I walk into Percy's cabin and the tears immediately start to fall again.

It doesn't feel real to me. I feel like i'm trapped in some sort of bad dream that i'll wake up from in Percy's arms. But I know better. I know that it's real and that he's never coming back. I will never see him again.

Still, I stay inside his cabin for weeks. Never coming out and sometimes being forced to eat by Piper's charmspeak. I cry myself to sleep almost every night and i'm haunted with horrible dreams. Most of them are about him. Sometimes they will be about Percy dying again or replay his death over and over again in my mind. Sometimes they will be about him being alive or coming back, only to cause me misery when I wake up and realize that he's not there.

My friends tell me that I need to be strong and that i need to get over his death, to move on with my life. They don't understand that I can't "move on with my life" because Percy _was _my life. I know how cliché it sounds but it's true. When he and I were in the stables on the Argo II and he talked to me about having a life in New Rome, I didn't know what to say really. I knew that we were too young to be thinking about that kind of stuff, but I couldn't help but hope that maybe one day…I'd get married to that green eyed seaweed brain. Now that he's gone I can't even _think _about "moving on". There is nothing to move on to. I loved him with all my heart…and I can't love anyone else the way I loved him.

**There you go. I'm already writing chapter 3 and i'll have it up soon. This time it will still be in Annabeth's POV but 7 years later. OK tell what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism AT ALL! Cu l8r.**


End file.
